Like Kindergarten
by snowstargirl
Summary: Gabriella’s thoughts before she and Troy sing “Breaking Free” in front of their classmates. Troyella


**Title: ****Like Kindergarten**

_Summary:_ This story details Gabriella's thoughts before she and Troy sing "Breaking Free."

_Rating:_ K

_Pairing:_ Troy and Gabriella

_Disclaimer:_ None of the _High School Musical_ characters belong to me. I promise. I'm pretty sure that they belong to Disney. No one is giving me any money for writing this.

_Author's Notes:_This story takes place during the first movie. It begins just as Gabriella is about to sing the opening notes of "Breaking Free" during her callback audition with Troy. It doesn't change anything, it just details the way she feels in writing.

**

* * *

**

**Like Kindergarten**

"Miss Darbus, please. _Please_," begged Gabriella Montez, adding her pleas to those of Troy Bolton.

She clasped her hands together as she ran up the stairs to the stage, hoping with everything in her that their teacher would give them a chance. They had worked so hard to get here. Everything couldn't fall apart now, it just couldn't.

Miss Darbus shook her head imperiously, attempting to dismiss them.

"Rules are rules."

Gabriella shared a helpless glance with Troy as Ryan Evans and his horrible sister paraded onto the stage. Sharpay suggested gleefully that she and Ryan repeat their audition for their fellow students.

Gabriella heard Troy begin to appeal to Miss Darbus as she turned away from Sharpay and her teacher to see what the other girl was talking about. She hadn't noticed many people in the audience when she and Troy had come racing through the auditorium, but then again, she hadn't been paying very much attention.

To Gabriella's horror, they were indeed gaining quite an audience.

Miss Darbus was saying something about a pianist, and Gabriella got the feeling that Troy's answering petition was falling on deaf ears, but she found that she didn't care anymore. Her eyes widened in fear as she stared out at the scene unfolding before her.

"That's showbiz," came Ryan's voice, but it was coming from very far away.

She felt her heart racing as Troy and Sharpay argued behind her. Everyone on the stage seemed to disappear as more and more people entered the auditorium, taking seats which faced Gabriella directly.

Her head spun and she turned back to Troy, hoping he could help her get away from all these people. What were they all doing here? She saw Kelsi sitting down at the piano. When had Kelsi arrived?

She wasn't sure what Troy had done, but it was evident to Gabriella that he'd somehow gotten Miss Darbus to let them sing. Oh, how she suddenly wished he hadn't.

Troy walked toward her, determination in his eyes. She looked nervously at him as he handed her a microphone. The chattering of the audience surrounded them, and fear swelled in her chest as she hesitantly took the microphone from Troy. She wanted desperately to give it back, to be alone with him in the jungle created by the science club, upstairs and away from prying eyes.

Troy turned back to Kelsi, and Gabriella heard the opening bars of Breaking Free as she stared out at her unforgiving peers.

She couldn't breathe. She wasn't choking, but she was absolutely certain that no air was getting to her lungs; in fact, she didn't think any was getting past her throat.

She hadn't realized there would be so many people here. This had been such a big mistake. She couldn't sing in front of these people! What if she messed up? What if they laughed at her? What if she embarrassed Troy?

Time froze, and Gabriella froze with it. She began to panic. These people were waiting for her. She was supposed to be doing something. She was supposed to be singing. She forced her mouth to drop open, but no sound came out.

She was going to ruin everything. She might have damaged Troy's chances of being seen by the scouts, and for what? Why had she made him do this with her? _She_ couldn't do this. People were talking, and some were beginning to laugh. Were they laughing at her?

She had to _do_ something.

A small, soft note made its way to her throat, but Gabriella barely heard it; how would anyone else? They were watching her; all of these people were watching her... She was going to throw up.

Gabriella's mind whirled as she looked out at the audience; she was locked in her fear; she couldn't move.

What had she been thinking?

And then the music stopped, and Troy was beside her.

For a fleeting moment she feared his reaction as well. What if he hated her for this?

But there was nothing Gabriella could have done that would make Troy Bolton hate her. Her fear shone brightly in her big brown eyes as Troy regarded her, wondering at her. He would have done anything in the world to take that fear away.

_Gabi,_ he thought, willing her to understand. _Gabi, what's wrong?__ Tell me so I can help you._

She looked at him, amazed that he did not at least look disappointed in her. His eyes held questions, but there was no trace of anger there.

The only thing Gabriella saw in his eyes was the depth of his concern for her, and she clung to his presence like a lifeline. He was her protector, her rescuer. She could let go of the fear enough to give him answers. She owed him that.

She looked at him helplessly, wanting so badly to make him understand.

"I can't do it, Troy," she said, and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Not with all these people staring at me."

She wanted to do this with him; for him. But she _couldn't_. She knew how badly she'd disappointed him, and it was eating her up inside. She couldn't face him. She began to walk away.

And then Troy understood.

She'd told him about her fear of singing in front of crowds, but (and he supposed it was because they'd auditioned to sing in a musical, which he had thought she understood meant singing in front of a lot of people) he hadn't realized the effect her fear had on her until now.

But he didn't have the same fear, and he could get her through this. He wouldn't let her do this to herself, he decided. She'd worked too hard to give it all up now.

Gabriella felt his hand on her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey," whispered Troy. "Look at me."

His voice soothed her troubled spirit, and perhaps too hopefully, she did.

Troy smiled at her. Not the dazzling smile that set butterflies spinning in her stomach, but the honest, calming smile that told her he would be there for her no matter what; the one that disarmed her.

All she could see was Troy; in that moment, she was sure that the two of them were the only people alive. His eyes were so clear and earnest that she knew she was all he could see just then, too.

"Look at me," he said again, wanting to show her it was going to be okay. "Right at me."

_Focus, Gabi, _he thought._Just look at me.__ Sing to me.__Don't think about any of them. I'm here. They can't hurt you__. I won't let them hurt you_ He tried to tell her everything he was thinking with his eyes.

And somehow, she seemed to understand.

"Right at me," he whispered again.

His voice acted as a reassuring balm against her fear, working its way inside her until the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Gabriella looked right into his eyes, amazed by the honesty and affection she saw there.

"Like the first time we sang together," he said. "Remember?"

She could still feel his fingers on her skin. His touch reminded her that they were in this together; his hand on her arm let her know that he was here, with her, that he wouldn't let her drown. The look in his eyes alleviated all of her fears.

She nodded.

He smiled at her.

"Like kindergarten."

_Like kindergarten,_ she thought, and the world began to right itself. Kindergarten was safe. Kindergarten was fun. Just like Troy.

She focused on Troy, on his gentle voice and his soothing words, and she found that she believed him. She trusted Troy Bolton in a way she'd never trusted anyone else.

Troy's eyes still held hers, and Gabriella felt herself relax. When he was sure she was going to be all right, Troy turned to Kelsi and signaled to her that they were ready. The music started again, and Troy returned his eyes to her, his gaze unwavering.

He began to sing. To her. He showed her the stars as he sang. He knew she was still a little scared, and he continued telling her things with his eyes. He tried to convey to her that this was more than just a song; that he meant every word he sang. That she could break free of everything she was afraid of, if only she'd believe that she could.

_You have a beautiful voice, Gabi__They're not going to laugh at you_he thought, and the unspoken words traveled from his sky blue eyes right into the depth of her fear, conquering it. He smiled at her. _You can do this._

_It's going to be okay,_ she told herself. _Tro__y believes in me. __I can do this._

It was her turn. Troy wouldn't hold it against her if she fled.

Gabriella began to sing.

And then Troy was singing again, and the audience came back into focus. But they couldn't hurt her now.

In the next moment, she and Troy were singing together, and all the bonds were broken.

She was free.

**

* * *

Fin.**


End file.
